Medievalstuck
by Sage of Fortune
Summary: Mystery propagates change, as the heroes learn the power of cunning, wit, friendship, and love.    Laaaaaaaame! This story is about an epic quest set in the middle ages in which there will be time antics, shenanigans, and soooooooo many irons in the fire.
1. Origin:Skaia

The Origin:Skaia

==  
>Long ago there were two separate planets, one orbiting the original land of Skaia, and the other off in the distance by the furthest rings. As the one closer to Skaia grew in power, the gods of the furthest ring grew angered that their emissary planet was the lesser of the two, so they pushed it toward Skaia through the darkness of Space. Ask Newton and he'll tell you, that planet eventually crashed full on into Skaia, merging with the land. The added mass increased the gravitational pull, and soon the other fell as well. The two nation planets were quickly at each other's throats. However, the presence of another group settled the dispute. The humans merged races with the people of Prospit and Derse. This is the source of the new populations of the nations of Prospit and Derse, now filled with Prospitians and Dersites. However, old alliances and ancient grudges, new and old loves, another species, and an old god still have quite a lot in store for Skaia.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: First Breath

Our story is a beautiful crystal, it casts multiple steams of light like a spectrum of life.

{It brings forth all existences in which he will reign}

This is the story dormant within the mind of Andrew Hussie, and as such, all final credit for the characters, even redesigned as they may be, remains his.

/\/\ 3 D- | 3 \/ /-\ |_ STUCK

It begins, as most do, at the beginning. Some would laugh at this, saying, "wwell of course it wwould, that's wwhat the beginning is for isn't it?"

But I say this, it begins at the true beginning, as, although no one but I know what truly propagated the creation of this land, I can tell you this,

it started with a breath.

== ~/~

A first breath.

Chapter 1: First Breath

There is fire. There is burning, twisting, agonizing fire. This is the first thought that occurs to the young being that enters the world on this day, the first of many.

The fire is suddenly cooled, and then, all too suddenly, chilled. The infant cries out, startled by the unexpected chill of air outside the womb.

"It Is A Boy, Your Highness"

"A)(.. A s)(ame. )(ad )(e been a girl, )(e could )(ave liv—Ed"

"... Also Your Highness… He Appears.. Odd."

"What do you mean?"

The midwife feared for the life of the child, and so spun a quick lie.

"It Is Nothing Your Highness, It Was Merely A Trick Of The Light.."

The Condesce so satisfied immediately ordered the same as she had with all her other past children, including the one unnamed female who could have replaced her.

He was to be incinerated.

Questions you may have: How can she have past children if time began at this birth.

Answer: Time is tricky to understand, dave could answer it best, but I will attempt to explain the intricacies.

1: Though there is a past present and future, the universe started at this point. (this may or may not be a major plot point later)

B: Think of it like this, in homestuck, the trolls created a universe, but the entirety of time had occurred for that universe before they even connected with it at all.

Choochootrain: When looking at the human timeline on trollian, there is a beginning point, and the end appears at the scratch, think of this as that bottom of the timeline.

Another question you might have is… Who was just born

Answer: Wait for another chapter to find out.

This was unbelievably short, but if I get any response at all I will update at least every day (usually longer chapters too) also, looking for a beta, never done a beta, interested in what they could do to help me improve/slavedrive me.


	3. Chapter 2: Ten Sweeps Later

The Sweep 10 AB (after breath)

All of Alternia was in an uproar, the neighboring countries had begun invading lands claimed by the trolls, and already there were multiple calls for war. The Condesce cared little about the plight of the dirt so far beneath her, however, her rivals the Kings and Queens of both Prospit and Derse were grating on her last nerve with their blatant disregard for the ownership of H-ER land. The Condesce turned to her huntsman, "Leer, I have a job for you". Said Huntsman scowled and stepped forward. "What is it?"

The Condesce whispers in his ear, before cackling to herself.

"… Yes, your highness.."

Huntsman Darkleer exits the throne room in the direction of the war supply room.

"Even with those fools knocking on our doors, everything is going according to my plan"

Darkleer arrives at the supply room, and begins, as he knew would happen, to sweat profusely. All these lewd new contraptions invented by the Condesce and her team of mad White Scientists. Moving past the guns, Darkleer arrives at his own personal stock of weaponry. Grabbing his quiver and enchanted bow (The scientists called B.S. and made their own version, but he refused to use it) Darkleer quickly sets off in the direction of Prospit, he had the strangest sense that what he was doing would be easier than it should be.

= = Be the other guy.

Are you kidding? There's at least 6 "other [guys]"

= = Fine, be the guy that was born 10 sweeps ago

Again, most of them, however, I get what you mean.

You are suddenly the other guy, who was unnamed, and indistinguishable other than by the mere fact that he is distinguished.

You, are Karkat Vantas, and you don't feel very good today.

You don't feel good a lot of days, but that's besides the point.

Today is just shit.

You were just fired from your job as a wheat reaper, and as if the work wasn't already hard and demeaning enough, they almost found out about your "Secret".

Really, it wasn't even your fault. That bumbling goof with the speech impediment got his own damn legs stuck in the newfangled contraption you had to learn to use to keep your job. When he promptly flipped out he almost cut your leg off. Almost. Luckily for you, you dodged in the nick of time. Nick being the operative word, he still nicked you.

"Gog damnit, and he'll probably never walk again"

You had been friends before the accident, and you hoped he didn't blame you, and even though you'd hate to admit it, you almost pity the guy now.

In a completely platonic way.

At least you can still probably find work somewhere, he might get reduced to begging.

Your leg twinges in pain, and you are so glad you quickly absconded before Tavros could see, Tavros somehow managed to get out (probably by having to cut off his own legs) and called for help.

Karkat had returned later to make sure he had gotten out ok, and that's when he had gotten fired. Tavros didn't blame him for what happened, or for running away, but your boss sure did. Jeegus, his face had turned a very scary shade of blue, you almost wondered if he would hit you, or die from asphyxiation, turned out to be the prior, and you now sported a painful bump on your head, and had trouble remembering what happened after that.

Your leg hurts again.

"Gog damnit tavros.."

You continue to sulk in your cheap living arrangement on the level above the brothel.

= = Be some other interesting character who has had a shitty day

You're not very nice readers, but ok.

Suddenly you are John Egbert. (betcha weren't expecting that)

You are in deep shit. (that you probably did)

Today you decided it would be a good idea to pull a little prank on your father, the King of Prospit.

Like I said, deep shit.


	4. Chapter 3: HaHa   Shit

Lol and I thought I would be updating every day. Silly Senioritis.

Seriously though, in case anyone actually wanted to read my mediocre story with amiable plot, I apologize for not either putting up a huge hiatus warning, or telling you that I (was) a senior in highschool. Now I'm in college and most would say "doesn't that mean you have less time?" but for me… I'm at a community college. I made a perfect score in my first class. I can do at least an update a week (seeing as I only have class 4 days a week).

Also I had already written out a couple of the chapters, but my computer (my baby) is in intensive care (Staples) receiving treatment for multiple viral infections and a video driver corruption. I'm typing this up on my bro's piece of shit laptop. I may take down this chapter and replace it with the original, as I can't remember all the plans/irons I had in the fire for this story.

Holy crap this is a long-breathed author commentary. Sorry, again. Hopefully I can work on this and my new project (Voidstuck, with my moirail Alex) and achieve something of a following.

Cheerio and all that. Everyone enjoy the XXX Olympics? (also the fact that XXX makes it look like it is some funny porn Olympics)

Crap now I'm rambling. Here's the chapter.. Where was I…. Oh yeah.

== Be John

Shit lets be John

"Shit.. Shit.. Shit…." You mumble to yourself almost incoherently as you flee as quickly as you can without drawing suspicion. You can hear the clatter of guards behind you a ways, but you know if you can make it to the square you're home free. (somewhat literally) You risk a glance back and spot a couple of the palace guards preparing a few comical weapons. You giggle to yourself a little almost as a sob. Such a terrible time and place but the best weapons of your people have always been comedic and incapacitory in nature. 

The first pie flew just past your upper right shoulder.

"Hahaha fuck…" you laugh while running as fast as you can now hoping to make the crowded square where your smaller size and lack of armor will allow you to move quicker than the guards.

You the next pie was way off and actually probably hit a citizen. A group of civilians start laughing as their prankster's gambit rises above their pied companion.

Market Day. Thank god.

You dodge and weave through, still not willing to lower your pace. No time to look back now, your pranksters gambit is way too low and they know it. One more pie and you'll be a goner. Your combat and survival training* kick in and you push into high gear, youth rolling between a few houses and out of the line of sight of nearly anyone who could be looking for you.

Nearly

"There he is!"

Which brings you back to..

"shit, Shit. Shit! SHIT!"

You're hauling ass now, adding a little breath to each step to propel you at near inhuman speeds.

The guards won't be able to catch you, or follow, if you go there.

== John Enter

You enter the Green Forest.

(* being a Prospitian prince meant lots of assassins from both the Trolls and Dersites.. Mostly the Trolls though.)

Author note #2: All three races will have a special scale of balance, and they will be very important.  
>The first scale has already been revealed, can you tell what it is?<p> 


End file.
